Lettre d'adieu
by Neko-chan-san
Summary: Malheureusement, c'est au moment où l'on perd une chose, que l'on s'aperçoit qu'elle est importante. Sasuke va en faire les frais à son encontre.


Lettres d'adieux

« _Je suis là, devant mon bureau, mon visage noyé de larmes, mes pensées tournées vers toi... Toi, mon rival, mon meilleur ami, la personne que je considérais comme mon frère, mon amour secret ..._

_ Je t'aime depuis longtemps, depuis si longtemps ... Je ne cesse de penser à toi, à tes yeux, à ton caractère, à ton visage, visage que je suis seul à détendre, je pensais que c'était un signe alors je me suis lancé, mais je me trompais ..._

_ Tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as rien fait ... Tu m'as juste laissé finir ma phrase pour me répondre calmement, si calmement, que ce n'était pas partagé. Tu as soutenu que ça ne changerait rien entre nous, mais moi je sais, que cela a atteint notre relation ... _

_ Si seulement je n'avais rien dit, si seulement je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, tout serait plus simple, tellement plus simple. On ne choisit pas la personne pour qui nous serons prêts à mourir, pour moi c'est toi, mais pour toi ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre ..._

_ Tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds, alors pourquoi m'aurait tu choisis ? Moi, ton confident, peut-être parce qu'on a vécu seul tous les deux, mais pour toi ce ne serait qu'une simple amitié..._

_ J'avais tellement espéré qu'on pourrait être ensemble, j'en avais tellement rêvé dans un monde bien à moi, mais, avec quelques mots, tu l'as fait s'écrouler ... C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as rejeté, je n'étais plus rien, plus qu'une ombre, une ombre qui devenait, avec le temps, invisible._

_ Aujourd'hui, je me sens vide, je me sens éloigné, de toi, du monde, de tout ... Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais rejeter, mais celle-là, je ne m'en remet pas ... La seule chose que j'aimerais faire disparaître, les seuls sentiments que j'aimerais effacer, j'aimerais qu'on redevienne ami, comme avant ... Mais je sais que c'est impossible, j'ai commis l'irréparable ; j'ai voulu y croire, même quelques instants ..._

_ Je voulais te le dire chaque jour : " Je t'aime", je voulais te l'entendre me le dire encore et encore : " Je t'aime", je voulais que notre histoire dure jusqu'à la mort, nous répétant inlassablement : " Je t'aime." Mais maintenant je sais, qu'il n'y a que moi qui pourrait te le dire, jamais mes sentiments seront partagé, jamais mon cœur se remettra du coup que tu m'as donné. _

_ Mon visage est mangé par les larmes, mon sourire n'apparait plus sur ma frimousse, mon cœur n'est plus que des fragments du passé ... Voilà à quoi je ressemble maintenant, moi, le garçon toujours plein de vie, toujours avec un sourire collé sur le visage, voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit ... _

_ Personne ne me comprend, personne ne peut comprendre ce pourquoi je pleure, ce pourquoi je ne pourrais plus sourire. Toi tu le sais, mais je sais, que tu n'y peux rien, je suis juste ton meilleur ami pour toi, alors ne culpabilise pas … C'est moi qui l'ai décidé, on ne m'a pas forcé, c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter de souffrir._

_ Je suis désolé, mais tu vas te retrouver encore seul … Mais, vu comme tu es populaire, je pense que tu arriveras à recommencer ta vie, une vie sans moi. Je t'écris ce que je ne peux te dire : " Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime et ce pour la vie " _

_Permets-moi de t'appeler comme ça, juste une fois : _

_Adieu, mon amour._

Naruto »

Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais, alors pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as laissé Naruto ? C'est quand on perd une chose qu'on se rend compte qu'elle nous tient à cœur. Je savais que tu étais important pour moi, mais pas à ce point-là. Je me sens tellement seul sans toi, après que tu t'es confessé, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Je me suis dit que c'était à cause du choc que j'ai ressenti au début. Mais maintenant que tu m'as abandonné, je m'en suis aperçut, bien trop tard … Je me suis aperçu que moi aussi je rêvais d'une vie avec toi, et pas seulement en tant qu'ami, moi aussi je voulais entendre tes « je t'aime » et de te les répétés. Maintenant, à qui vais-je les dire, c'est trois petits mots remplis de sens ? Qui-est ce que je prendrais dans mes bras ?

J'attends une réponse de ta part, qui je sais, ne viendra jamais, puisque tu n'es plus là. Naruto, tu aurais dû attendre … Tu aurais dû m'attendre … Encore quelques jours, mais aurais-je sut, alors, mes sentiments à ton égard ? Si tu étais encore là, t'aurais-je révéler que moi aussi, au fond de moi, je souhaitais autre chose qu'une simple amitié ? Je ne pense pas, alors, as-tu fais une bonne chose ? Tu n'es plus là, tu me fais souffrir, mais au moins je sais mes sentiments pour toi, que si tu étais resté, tu aurais autant souffert que moi à l'instant, et mes émotions pour toi n'auraient jamais vu le jour, je serais resté aveugle pour le restant de ma vie. Alors, je te le redemande, as-tu fais le bon choix pour toi ? Comme tu me l'as écrit, maintenant je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, qui devient de plus en plus invisible avec le temps …

On avait grandi ensemble, on voulait vivre ensemble, mais on n'a pas eu le temps … Le destin, l'avenir, je ne crois à rien de tout cela, et pourtant, la réalité est bien présente, on n'a jamais pu être ensemble dans ce monde …

J'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans l'autre, je t'aime plus que tout, tu étais mon ange, sans toi je ne suis rien … Comme toi avec moi … J'ai trop attendu et voilà le résultat … J'essaye de rattraper mes erreurs, et l'ai décidé de la même manière que toi …

J'aurai tellement voulu te le dire et redire : « Je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki, Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais » Même avec de la volonté, je n'aurai jamais pu t'oublier, je n'aurai pu recommencer ma vie sans toi, parce que c'était toi ma vie …

Maintenant, je suis juste là, devant toi. Regarde-moi car je viens te rejoindre. La pluie commence à ruisseler, pourtant je souris, l'orage commence à gronder, pourtant je reste. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas eu la force d'aller autre part, car c'est là ma place, près de ta chaleur, près de ton cœur, près de toi. Ma vue se trouble, et je continue de sourire, je rattrape tous les sourires que je t'ai volé et je viens m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, à cause de mon aveuglement. Je suis tout proche de toi, je te sens, je te ressens, toi qui était ma vie et qui le resteras à jamais.

Je m'écroule contre toi, je te vois, m'aider à me relever et, une fois remis sur pieds, tu m'embrasses, comme tu l'as toujours voulu le faire, comme tu aurais pu le faire. Peut-être qu'on me retrouvera, demain, dans un mois ou jamais. Rien n'est sûr, car pourquoi aurais-je dit à quelqu'un que je viendrais ? Pourquoi aurais-je dit à quelqu'un que je te retrouverais ?

Permets-moi d'être à toi dans mes pensées.

Je t'aimerais plus loin que la mort.


End file.
